Lego Brick
-present 2x2 Lego Brick 2x4 Lego Brick |place = 1st (Get Digging, as a recommended character) |enemies = Book |color = Red (body) and Maroon (outline) Yellow |deaths = 1 |first = Vomitaco |last = BFDIA 5b |recc = lavaboyoh (Vomitaco) Bkshawgogo (Get Digging) }} Lego Brick is a recommended character by Bkshawgogo who placed 1st as a recommended character in "Get Digging." He had a major role in BFDIA 5b. He is known for his very happy smile. Due to his shape and color, Book initially thought Lego Brick was an armless and mutated version of Blocky. Appearance Lego Brick appears to be a bright red 1x2 lego brick. Changes BFDI 15 *Lego Brick has arms. *Lego Brick is yellow. *Lego Brick is nicely drawn. *Lego Brick is a 2x4 brick. BFDI 16 *Lego Brick's asset is poorly drawn. *Lego Brick is a 2x2 brick. BFDIA 2 *Lego Brick is nicely drawn. *Lego Brick is red. *Lego Brick is armless. *Lego brick is a 2x1 brick. Personality Lego Brick seemed nice before Book killed him. After his death, he was extremely annoyed and angry at Match and Book for killing him. According to Waffle, he is generally passive, but he has a fear of dying, so he will be defensive in the cases he may die. Coverage Appearances *Battle for Dream Island **"Vomitaco" (does not speak) **"Bowling, Now with Explosions!" (does not speak coherently) **"Return of the Hang Glider" (cameo) *Battle for Dream Island Again **"Get Digging" (does not speak) **"BFDIA 5b" Detail Lego Brick is part of the crowd of recommended character in "Vomitaco." Lego Brick once again appears as a recommended character in "Bowling, Now with Explosions!." He was set ablaze in the epilogue. Lego Brick appears in "Get Digging" as the top-rated recommended character for that episode. In BFDIA 5b, Book who was trying to pass level 32, killed him. As revenge, he traps Book and Match behind a wall he claims to have rented for a week (level 33). Then, he traps them in his dungeon/factory. Ice Cube is also found in the factory for an unknown reason (level 42). However, Match, Ice Cube, and Book escape the factory. Later, they meet Waffle, who informs them that Lego Brick was a nice guy, but has a fear of dying. Relationships Book In BFDIA 5b, when Book encounters Lego Brick, she calls his appearance horrific. Then, Lego Brick offers to be friends. In the next room, Book needs him for something, which involves killing him and trapping him in a box, the former being a huge fear of his. As revenge, Lego Brick drops Book and Match into his underground factory. Later, Waffle explains Lego Brick's fear of dying to Book. Status: Enemies Trivia *Lego Brick is the second person that is shown to own an underground factory, with the first being Golf Ball. *Lego Brick's pose was also reused for Rocky's elimination pose in "Zeeky Boogy Doog." *Lego Brick was revealed to have a fear of dying (thanatophobia), which later answered his anger towards Book and Match after Book killed him. **This makes him the third known character to have a phobia after Firey, who has aquaphobia and acrophobia, and Woody, who has panphobia. * Lego Brick is playable within 5b's files and coding. In it, he behaves similarly to Ice Cube, but he can jump higher. * Lego Brick saying "YOU SHALL NOT PASS" is a reference to Gandalf the Grey's famous line from The Lord of the Rings. Gallery Assets Lego Brick Body.png Poses Lego Brick pose.png Lego Brick 3.png Lego Brick 5b.png Lego Brick 4.png Lego_Brick_Tower.png Scenes 2. Lego Brick.jpg|Lego Brick in BFDIA 2 Lego Brick Tower.PNG|Lego Brick Tower in BFDIA 5b Category:Recommended Characters Category:Appeared on BFDIA 5b Category:Characters Category:Non-Contestants Category:Males Category:Articles with featured videos Category:BFDIA 5b